Junna Daitoku
"People with dreams to follow are so brilliant." Junna Daitoku (大徳 淳和) is a member of the Robotics Club and a karate practitioner. She has a phobia of robots that she gained after being nearly crushed by one as a child. Junna is also the granddaughter of Tetsuharu Fujita. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Junna is shown to be a very timid and meek young woman. She rarely speaks loudly unless she is with someone she is familiar with and is easily scared and prone to crying. She is generally lacking in confidence and does not think highly of herself. Despite her timidness, Junna, once she has opened up to someone, is shown to be a very pleasant and kind-hearted individual. She also tends to get easily flustered when awkward topics are discussed, particularly anything perverted, which Kona is prone to talking about. Due to a traumatic experience as a child, Junna is terrified of robots and is hesitant to do anything involving them. The only reason she joined the Robotics Club was because she had nothing better to do, and she even considers quitting after her grandfather, with whom she's had a distant relationship with ever since the accident, ends up in the hospital. With the help of Akiho, however, Junna is able to overcome her phobia and reconcile with her grandfather after eleven years. Skills & Abilities Junna is a practitioner of karate, though she claims she is not particularly skilled. She serves as the model for the programming's motion capture sequences. Junna later operates the "Laser Gun," the energy feeder for the GunPro robots. Appearance Despite being the same age as Kaito and Akiho, Junna has the appearance of someone much younger. She is of rather small stature and has dark-blue eyes. She has short, purple hair and a lightly tanned complexion. She is typically shown in her school uniform but also dons a slightly baggy karate gi when appropriate. Relationships Family * Tetsuharu Fujita: Junna's grandfather. As a child, one of Tetsuharu's beloved robots accidentally collapsed on a young Junna, traumatizing her and instilling a deep fear of robots. Tetsuharu blamed himself and became cold and distant from Junna. As a result, Junna assumed that her grandfather was upset with her and the two haven't spoken since. Friends * Kaito Yashio: Junna and Kaito quickly befriend each other and it is through Kaito's encouragement that Junna manages to join the Robotics Club. * Akiho Senomiya: Despite the obvious contrast between the meek Junna and hot-blooded Akiho, the two are shown to get along well. Junna is frequently baffled by Akiho's flamboyant tendencies. * Subaru Hidaka: Like most of the other club members, Subaru tries to hold Junna at arms length but the two are shown to get along for the most part. * Kona Furugoori: Junna is shown to be very kind to Kona, often assisting her due to the latter's weak physical constitution. Junna is typically the victim of Kona's pervertedness, which leaves her flustered and horrified. Trivia * Junna's current karate belt level is brown. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters